


I Drank Too Deeply of the River Lethe (At Least I'm Still Breathing)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [14]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Amnesia, Community: 31_days, F/F, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mike's captured at Solon, she has no memory of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drank Too Deeply of the River Lethe (At Least I'm Still Breathing)

She wakes slowly that very first time, memory more than a little fuzzy round the edges, to brilliant platinum blond hair and topaz eyes and soothing words that coax her back to sleep again. The blonde isn't always there when she wakes ... there's another woman, a brunette with deep eyes ... that thought catches ... she can't complete it ... and she knows something is wrong, but she still sleeps better when she's watched by a pair of topaz eyes that carry the weight of ... she's not quite sure what ... but there's a hunger there as well though, and it's familiar.

The other woman's name still elludes her, but ...but … she's here and Mike's at least falling in lust with her. Her memory remains painfully elusive even as she heals and the conviction that _this isn't her world or her lover_ slips a little further away, as the other woman seems to be making a space for her in what is an incredibly busy life. Mike's not sure how she knows that the other woman is so busy, but there's something ... and she’s going to make it her mission to persuade her ghost to kiss her ... after all a Winton woman gets what she wants eventually.


End file.
